Christina Williams
UNDER CONSTUCTION Life Before the Warehouse She was born into a middle-class but highly religious family. Her parents encouraged her to share her unique singing voice with the world by joining the church choir. However, she wanted to share her gift in a completely different way. So she changed her name to Chrysanthemum Grace and began singing with her boyfriend Jules Hope at piano. He taught her how to play the violin, and she taught him many a piano tune while they were together. The two of them had the time of their lives, playing in all the social events that they could find. But then Jules began playing at the piano more and more often, which made Christina incredibly suspicious. They eventually broke up when she discovered a strange object in his house, which gave the piano better sound quality then normal. But it also gave its user the illusion of immense fame and fortune, which drove Jules insane with fantasies of a better, more luxurious lifestyle. Soon afterwards, Christina came across a weird note in the mail, telling her to travel to South Dakota. She left Jules and her hometown behind as she started looking for the source of the message. It eventually lead to her becoming a jazz singer in the band River Haven; a local group from Univille, South Dakota. However, the message directed her to join the world of endless wonder by using her talents for the better. She did so, and enjoyed every minute of the life that she came to love. After a couple years of artifact neutralization and recovery as well as the successful capture of Carl Hernandez, she became a Warehouse Regent. Life in the Warehouse After proving herself worthy of the exclusive Regent role, she continued to be more of an asset then ever before. By using her singing and the upbeat jazz of her band, she could capture most artifacts on her own or make it easier for others to snag, bag and tag any artifacts in their general area. Christina also became more of a hands-on type gal, not willing to protect the world with just words and her Regent status. She would often take it to herself to help out in the field whenever possible, claiming that "no decisions made in the boardroom ever mattered outside closed doors". This unconventional mindset has lead to her becoming more of a rebel figure in the eyes of her fellow Regents. But her ways paid off in terms of both music and artifact hunting. She was able to get close to many fellow musicians throughout her long career, and this lead to a growth in popularity. Christina was able to use this popularity in order to find rumors that could lead to nearby artifacts. This give-and-take approach was successful, and would eventually lead to more people trusting her with their secrets. Personality It's easy to get to know a person like Christina Williams, but the two biggest things to know is that she's caring and optimistic. Of course, she's also caring, friendly and sensitive, but they're often balanced by a rebellious streak. Her sunny nature, though, that's what she's often adored for. Friends count on this and her creative ideas whenever they need help. Relationships * Mrs. Fredric: Co-worker. * Billy O'Neill: Fellow band member and Christina's One. They met in Univille, and became close friends. Trivia *Miss Williams was a well-known and very skilled party host, and has used this ability to plan Regent meetings on multiple occasions. * As a Regent, she used various different codes to suit her needs. These included the Caesar Shift and a code of her own using ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. ** Some of these codes are still being used by Warehouse Agents today. Category:Regents Category:Warehouse staff Category:SarahmHolmes